devil_beaterfandomcom-20200216-history
Avaxus (Not Meme Page)
Avaxus is a secret character, both present in Devil Beater and Devil Brawler. He is based off of the user Avaxus with some additional help from darkkyraki and SirVenon. Appearance Avaxus has a light blue-ish skin color and wears the narukami suit. He wears a pair of John's Glasses and Black Winter Cap with a Noob Attack: Amerilaser Ambush on top of it. Story When something causes Avaxus to make his train arrive 15 minutes early (this is a secret), it causes Avaxus to fight Dimensionia with his Act 62 moveset. After completion, Ivan suggests they go to the desert, and Avaxus is added to your character roster. When something causes Team Dimensiona (secret) to take longer then normal to beat the Dane Gang it allows for their other 2 members Ivan & Avaxus who were running 15 minutes late to still arrive in time to fight the Main 7. Avaxus proceeds to fight the player while Ivan sits back and does nothing. Although the Console starts to say that you receive Avaxus upon beating the secret portion of the act, it finishes by saying Ivan has been added to your character roster. In act 62, The Dane Gang comes across Avaxus and Ivan at a pitstop. They fight at first, but after negotiation they join Nick and the Dane Gang. Moves Official Description: Legitimate: Susanoo Armor Susanoo Armor, commonly called as "Robot Mode" or Spear Mode" is a temporary mode that buffs your damage and your HP. (HP: 560) If you are able to get this mode more than once without dying, the HP increase will get higher. Every time its activated in a same use of Avaxus, the HP gain is doubled (e.g. if you turn into the armor mode your second time, your HP will be 1120) Relationships Karthus Gehrman Avaxus himself said that Karthus and Avaxus both hate each other in the story. Trivia *Avaxus was bought by someone else, rather than the creator himself. *The pose Avaxus is doing in his portrait is a reference to Shadow Dio's pose, from the popular ''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure series. **Additionally, some of the sounds he has are also references to JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. When he switches back to his Fists from his knife form, he says "Yare Yare Daze", a famous quote that character Jotaro Kujo utters, usually to the effect of exasperation and/or annoyance. Avaxus is based off Jotaro. *Avaxus has taunts that reference the character Yuuki Terumi from the fighting game BlazBlue: Chronophantasma. *Avaxus used to be an exclusive, but he is now a secret. *At 50/50/50, he gains a lifesteal aura. *Avaxus's whole moveset are a reference off the two characters, Yuuki Terumi and Hazama, as ''from the fighting game series, ''BlazBlue. *There are two special versions of Avaxus, one thats owned by Drager, Darkkyraki and Avaxus himself which is able to perform Avauxs' moves from act 62 (and more) in both forms and one only Avaxus has which has a demonic lifesteal aura and can summon snakes. __NOEDITSECTION__